The present invention relates to the field of surgical instruments. In particular, the present invention relates to a medical system for detachably establishing a spatial orientation between a body implant and an aiming device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a medical system and parts of the system, which allow for a precise establishing of a relative spatial orientation between a bone stabilization implant and an aiming device for anchoring the implant to an internal part of a body.
The invention relates further to a method for detachably establishing a spatial orientation between a body implant and an aiming device, in particular between a bone stabilization implant and an aiming device for anchoring the implant to an internal part of a body.
In order to allow for a reliable stabilization of a broken bone in its normal position, special bone stabilizing implants are frequently used. Such implants are for instance metal plates, which are made e.g. from surgical steel. Plates used for such purposes are usually fixed to the bone parts by means of threaded screws, which are driven into the bone tissue after so-called pre-drilled or pilot-drilled holes have been generated in the bone tissue. These pre-drilled holes allow for a reliable screwing procedure whereby the risk of further destroying the bone with the screw is significantly reduced.
In order to facilitate the drilling of these pre-drilled holes there are known so-called aiming or targeting devices, which work like a drilling jig. Thereby, an aiming or targeting device is detachably fixed to the metal plate in a precise spatial position.
Aiming devices are also used in connection with locking nails, which are driven into the intramedullary canal of the bone. Thereby, the position of a cross bore within the interlocking nail can be determined precisely. The cross bore is adapted to accommodate a fixing screw, which is driven crosswise through the corresponding bone section.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,601 B1 discloses the use of an aiming device in an osteosynthesis auxiliary for the treatment of subtrochanteric, peritrochanteric and femoral-neck fractures.
There is a need for a medical system, medical system parts and a method for spatially adjusting an aiming device relative to a body implant, which allow for an easy, quick, reliable and precise relative positioning of an aiming device with respect to a body implant.